Paradise
Somewhere over the rainbow. ' Welcome to Paradise!!' Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that hang out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Beware of random conversations, and almost everyone has a coughing problem. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but a perfect place to make friends. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of it's name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. There s usually a mod in Paradise, sometimes just to visit and other times because they were called. You will probably be welcomed in the chat, provided your typing and grammar are not illegible. There's your occasional fight, and even a recurring troll or two. Page Creators: nerdrock101, DemonDays Chief Editors: evilducks, xlauraluxuriousx Main Editor: Kasualty, Sparticus117 __TOC__ Paradise Songs Paradise Songs Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic! At the Disco Cherry Bomb - The Runaways Paradise City - Guns 'N Roses Party Hard - Andrew W.K. Strange Magic - Electric Light Orchestra The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang The Furry Song - Kurrel The Raven Touch Me - The Doors We Will Rock You - Queen (If you catch my drift.) Back In Black - AC/DC Resident Moderators awalters An awesome mod, very nice, very lenient in punishments, and a great friend. (Spart: *thumbs up*) Gevock Yet another former owner of Paradise. A fun guy, he still comes in to troll (:D). He's pretty lenient on minor things, and will let you off with a warning. Oh yeah, he's got an awesome accent. (evilducks: And is the most god damn ?%#* awesome southern mod I know... For now.) joshhh He stops in every once in a while. He is awesome, although he doesn't actually do much. But we didn't tell you that. Kitten20 Not quite sure if she still exists, but I bet she is somewhere. Real sweetie though. MillionsLivio A legend. Sometimes he magically appears. A great debater though, and is fun to chat with. nerdrock101 A girl mod who lurks around with no sort of plan of action. Doesn't come on much anymore. She now owns The Balcony. Phatcat A guy who is a man of few words, but when you do get him to talk, he's really great. Total cutie. Sucker for foxes I've come to find out. (YEAAAAH ;3) He has the most adorable smile ever! We've just recently found out he does not like being called Phatty. Furry. xxMarquis2 The new owner of paradise. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it. (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o) Notable Regulars 1ashl A nice girl of Paradise, great to talk to when she isn't afk. Easy to make friends with. Pretty supportive and a great friend. (And is madly in love with Zhaoyun89) She is the awesomes! spencer75:Awesome aceofclubs Strange guy of few words. Known to think he is a demon. Loves pointy and painful things like swords, and daggers. He also enjoys creeping out macanne96. Don't mess with him, and he won't mess with you. Aleucard Quite easily one of, if not the most psychotic, perverted, twisted, brutal bastards to have ever walked this planet.(Lies.) Despite this, though, he is fairly easy to get along with, provided that you don't aggravate him beyond a certain point and make yourself look like a waste of chat space.(More lies.) He routinely gets in trouble with mods over swearing, but is generally well-received. Furry, not gay, extremely hostile to people with an -ism (racism, sexism, things of a similar nature), often starts or furthers along various "indecent" discussions. He wants to be on Laura, but won't admit it. He does not like to talk about his fetishes, which makes Laura sad. He shouldn't make Laura sad; that's just not nice! Don't say his name backwards. It cheeses him off. AnnieBananie Likes to stir up conversation, make strange interjections, and throw odd bits of randomness in your face. Quite nice. Her boytoy (random_emo: Lol, boytoy.) is Keita and her womantoy is Laura. (marcus166: Nice!??!??!??! your never nice to me) Arachnofang He's awesome. And stupid at the same time. Great combo. Probably Talks too much. One of the last dudes in Paradise that remain to be not furry. He gets in trouble with mods for swearing a lot but he's ok. He lives in the Sparta Pit of Death and usually Sparticus117 punts him in there repeatedly. Also has been punted into the Pit of Death, the Lmao Pit of Death and many other pits of death. He has the power of a troll, but he uses his power to defeat other trolls, which if put into scientific matters will...probably create a paradox or something. He's also known as the PALADIN OF AWESOME SUPER EVIL HEROIC STUFF BLAH SCIENCE BLAH. "Labeling is a name." - Arachnofang "it's time for...DOUBLE JEOPARDY!!!" -once again Arachnofang AquaBreaker Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person.(Spart: Extremely trustworthy, I could trust him with my life.)(Fluff: Spart, wtf?)(Aqua: Doing trustworthy things gains trust, Fluff. XP)(Fluff: And I'd know that? :o)(Aqua: Don't I have some of your trust? X3)(Fluff: Haha, yea, you do. ;]) (Shirley: And apparently this is the discussion section?) cooliocat009 When he eats tuna he gets very territorial, so don't touch his tuna, and keep a limb. If you're not bother him when he's eating tuna he's pretty fun... But as I said. BEWARE WHEN HE'S EATING TUNA! Also is frops brother. Is owned by DemonDays. d00my Is a fun loving guy that always has something interesting to say, and is an awesome furry. He can get into fights a lot, but often doesn't contribute. I really didn't know he was a furry. dc94 One of the craziest girls in paradise. She apparently has a girlfriend, but that doesn't stop her from molesting people. Once in a while she gets into trouble though. DemonDays DemonDays was there when Jesus walked on the ocean to get fish for those two guys, he's very boss. His really name is Tyler but a reserved group of friends can call him "Ty". He's very proud of the way he looks. are we still friends? i miss you. you're...comforting Deometran Couldn't write a description to save himself.. DJMarcoh A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bite back. One of the best people of Paradise. Furry. Laura wants him. He probably won't be on much at all anymore. We'll miss him terribly. evilducks A very well known regular that is quite..... Arsey? Though he can be a bit of an arse, and his references are often understood he's one of the best people in Paradise, and on May 25th will be celebrating his 1 year Kong-Avversery, so get to know him, and when he's bitching just remembered what ya' remembered on reading above, or maybe if the chat is on after school their could be two reasons, and dislike for this room has reach an all time high. (Random person: LIEK OMG U B 2 KEWL 4 WRDZ! firez600 He's Canadian... Frop This is Frop, cute and tall, here ish his tail, here ish his paw, if you tip him over, he will meow and punch you in teh face, claw your eyes out and spit on you. Other then that, hes nice. Also he's coolio's brother. gam3rmaster He's a newer resident, but most people like him. He's really nice and hasn't started any trouble. Gr3g0ry He's been around for a long time. Mostly quiet though, so most people don't notice him. He is almost always in a nice mood and doesn't start anything with anyone.. except trolls, but everyone hates them. greenpuppy1357 She's bi and easy to make friends with. A mirror of purp, if you think about it. Recently hates us and hasn't come on for a month. :'( (random_emo: She's a fangirl of everyone.) (arachnofang: she's also capable of dieing repeatedly XP) happiblugirl Adorable, she's a complete sweetie to all the people in chat. Lovable and kind, she picks up your day. She doesn't come on all that often anymore. Kasualty A serious, serious man. Not really, but I think he tries. Pretty quiet, but chimes in when something entices him. He doesn't come on often either. (Kas: Well then...I shall change this! I am somewhat serious from time to time. I chat when an interesting subject pops up. I am one of the Older Regs~ Remember me~!) (*pokes kas's wiki entry*) KonekoKeita He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. He's kinda like God, but without the white beard. He has an amazing voice.. it will make you wet yourself.. really. Furry. masteraxe Quiet, yet amusing when he speaks. Use to be as sarcastic as Witch, but much nicer. He doesn't come online all that much. He's usually going out with someone, but we never really know who. Screw. You. (Spart: I declare thee, a nice person!) he is so sexy! Mastry A wonderful guy who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. Furry. He is a former mod. Laura loves him as well.. and wants him. (Kas: *cough*) *cough* Mikal (random_emo: Well, that was somewhat expected.) NAFeS Another quiet user. Adorable guy, but not seen often due to time zones, but when he does come on can make the chat alive. The token Aussie of the room, and is very very sexy i.r.l. Laura loves him, and they are married.. on facebook. (NAFeS: While I am anything but quiet, I am mortified at the lack of mention of my sexiness *pouts*) (evilducks: Happy now NAF?) omgroflatu An oddly fun 14 year old that sometimes gets in a bit of trouble. He has some bad habits, but we're gonna fix this boy up. He's mighty adorable! (arachnofang: SOMETIMES? gets in trouble? yup. we'll have a ball fixin all the kinks in him XP) Otakuchan1 Tries to be the most perverted guy out there on the web. Is gay and a kitteh (kinda). DO NOT CONFUSE WITH THE OTHER OTAKU! This Otaku is actually respectable. He's a nice person, and rather funny. PinkE An old Regular who left for a while and has now come back for more. Really brings the PIZAZZ to the place. If you don't love this man, there's something normal about you. (random_emo: He's cool. Probably the only guy who I'll ever let love me.) purplecat Super loving. He'll sort of sneak around and make his way to huggle every user. Cheers up the room entirely. Furry, (Mascot of Paradise)but is looking for a new room. Actually the creepiest person out of all Paradise. Likes to cyber a lot.(Aleucard - I thought that I was the creepiest person in the room. Ah well, I can deal with just my other titles.) random_emo A likable guy, often distracted by Laura and Sitar. Currently yearning for a Phoenix Wright game for unknown reasons. He often starts random discussions, but when calm, helps deal with trolls and such. His least favorite words are menstruate and illuminatti He is deemed to be adorable by Laura. (random_emo: Meh.)(AnnieBananie: Yes, my boytoy. Oh and random_emo is the least emo person I have ever met.) SantiagoSniper94 Loves free-running, and 1ashl, and think Kone and evilducks are cool (just Kone) but laughs a lot. (I am SantiagoSniper94 and I approve this message cause I made Spart do it) Scorp He's a bit hyperactive and is always trying to be grammar-tastic, but when calm, can be very friendly and(oh yes) likable(Scorp:and getting on Horlicks nerves xD). SecondHeart He is generally quiet and enjoys hitting on girls. Overall he is a nice person and fun to chat with. Sitarscrew Well, she likes to talk about sex and other such. Only comes online occasionally. She's hot. Shikki She's basically amazing. One of those people that you just have to love. Although, it seems she doesn't like the noobs very much.. then again, who does? Sparticus117 Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Furry. Usually real sweet (HA!), but lately seems to be in a bitter mood. (Spart: Well-behaved? Nah. I am a younger reg, and most of Paradise knows me, and I only chat when need be >.>) I am Sparticus117 and I approve of this message SuicidexFluff Fun girl to be with. Often kind to people she likes, but doesn't tolerate newbs. She's the Goddess of Lint and Dust Bunnies. Half-Furry? She doesn't come on much, but we're all happy when she does. UltimaBlob Annoying and whiny. Deserves to die a horrible death. He fails at life, mostly because he has imagined an escapist alternate reality in his mind. He should be avoided for he likes talking to his cat. Has an arsenal of sock puppet accounts which he uses for various purposes. Remember to ignore this worthless sack of fail when you meet him. VaneSabre A reg, also known in some places as Vale Defender, that popped up then disappeared... Then popped back, and we're hosting a betting pool of when he's going to disappear again, so he's pretty fun to talk to... And he's a Sabre... Don't touch shiney! DON'T! (Misspelled purposely, I swear!) WitchCandy Super epic amazing awesome all-around bad ass chick. Her avatar reminds one of candy shops of the olden days. She brings a sort of sarcasm and twist to the chat that makes Paradise all the more enjoyable. Writes awesome erotica. She brings the party to paradise. Hawt. \ Wolf3n He talks a lot and most users like him. He is going out with purplecat but they are in a sexually open relationship. He is one of 3 joint owners of DemonDays. (Purplecat- Wolfe's a cute and sexy canine ^w^ *pouncenom* XomegaX- Wolfe is amazingly mature. Especially in his pants. ^w^) xlauraluxuriousx Her glasses are amazing. She's very funny and jokes with most of the regulars at Paradise. I hope to be like her/him/it when I grow up. She's Witch's wish-I-were-her-lover. Laura is Jesus the Flying Spaghetti Monster. She's the naked queen, and loves it when you tell her about your love for her. TELL HER YOU LOVE HER! NAOOO I love you. I love you. Somehow became something like Paradise's spokeswoman. Like an opposite of Hillary Clinton. Also, a huge wikia editor. Damn sexy. XomegaX A playful kitty that IS very yiffy. With a lot of people. As many ways as possible. Possibly at the same time. Is going out with DemonDays. A nice guy, but constantly making perverted jokes or innuendo. Yaossi The cookie goddess, enough said. Recently engaged to Azaura who rarely graces us with his presence but did introduce Yaossi to Paradise, so we praise him. She is generally a nice person to speak to but don't get on her bad side or you will suffer her cyber-wrath. catch her in a good mood and you'll make instant friends :). She has the most adorable voice you could ever hear. Yuripro84 He has been a regular since way back, but made a disappearance. Now he's back, and just as great as ever. Seems to be doing fine with the newer regs, as well. Some weird changes but I'm getting use to it. It's weird coming back after ~6 months! Paradise is still an awesome place to chill though, glad I came back! ---- If you would like to comment, put your username + comment in brackets. Ex. Great site~ Thanks for finding the messages, and looking at our wiki! you are indeed a regular of Paradise and are not listed here, please send a Kongregate whisper to xLauraLuxuriousx. Also, there should be no obscenely vicious attacks on other users through the use of edits to this page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes